trovefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Boomeranger
The Boomeranger is a Melee/Ranged fighter from the Prime world of Trove. Boomerangers are very versatile with the capability of changing from a melee to ranged with just simply changing equipped weapons. They are also equipped with a large range of items including a Boomerang that stuns enemies and reduces cooldown and a large bomb that can break through the toughest Dungeon blocks. They are well noted for their unpredictable Ultimate ability to spawn quick, Healing/Cooldown shards, or even more bombs for damage and/or support. Unlike most classes, the Boomeranger heavily relies on cooldown rather than energy to use its abilities. Crafting Abilities has a special effect. Melee: Boomeranger does a spin attack that damages enemies twice in a 4 block radius. Bow: Boomeranger shoots three arrows, damaging an enemy three times. |detail1 = Has a longer windup time than normal Basic Attacks. }} also spawns 3 chickens that attack nearby enemies. }} Stat gain per level Note: Boomeranger gets '+10% Physical Damage', '+30% Health Regeneration''' and +30% Maximum Health boost at the start without any gear/gems.'' Gameplay Strategy Tactics Due to the Boomeranger's passive, Finishing Blow, it is recommended for players to obtain gear that has lots of Physical Damage and Attack Speed to get maximum damage output. Players can use this class two different ways, a bulky melee fighter (due to masive AoE damage) or a supportive bow user. Teamplay *The Boomeranger easily synergies well with Ice Sage. Her slow allows you to hit more boomerangs so you can kite them and let you catch your boomerangs. The Mysterious urn can be extremely useful to help support allies. *Boomerangers can be the tank or the Damage dealer, they're very flexible. General Tips *Catch your Boomerang to reduce your cooldowns so you can do more damage faster. *Try to wear gear that gives attack speed, to maximize your damage from your passive. *Your ultimate is luck based. It can do something really random and can mess you up in situations. *Using allies like Rapt Berserker will help increase the damage output while Prowling Shadow or Samantha can help with survivability. *When using a Melee weapon, keep yourself in the middle of the fight. Don't split up just to take down the ranged enemies in the back line. Flasks and Emblems There are a few really interesting emblem combinations you can use, but it is recommended to use the Bandolier for a flask since the emblems will provide more of a use when fighting enemies. * Martial+Shadow Shrike: If you have this, you'll be really ultimate reliant. Whenever you get chickens from your urn, use it, the martial will give double damage for your shadow shrike minion and your chickens, and the shadow shrike minion is just an extra minion to add to the chicken army. * Chronomatic: Useful for cooldown reduction, you can combine this with a lot of other emblems like unyielding, shadow shrike or martial. * Restorative: Recommended if you have a LOT of health regen from items, since it doubles your health regen for 10 seconds. VERY useful in combination with bandolier since bandolier has less heal but more charges, but the health regen boost effectively cancels out the reduced health gain from the flask. * Berserker+Vampiric: Recommend this if you're using a sword, if you have enough health you can switch out the Vampiric for martial for insane damage. * Martial and Surestrike: This does the most damage, it is used the most. Allies There are several Allies that can be used to benefit the Boomerangs, some of which can help survivability and/or increase overall damage. *Rapt Berserker: Useful for getting the maximum damage output of the class to deal damage in large groups of enemies. The additional Movement Speed and the Health Regeneration are also beneficial, especially for Bow users. *Prowling Shadow: With the maximum Attack Speed, this is extremely effective in staying alive. This is recommended for Melee users because of the range of the Boomerangers basic attack (Including the Passive). In combination with the Vamparic Emblem, every hit will give 4.4% health back. *Samantha: An alternative to the Prowling Shadow but with Jumps and Superstition instead of Movement Speed. *Elder Dragonling: An all around useful ally however more difficult to obtain than most allies. This ally gives all necessary stat boosts like Damage, Cooldown, and the additional ability to Ignite enemies when damaged for additional damage to groups of enemies. *Monarch Dragonling: Has the same effect as Elder Dragonling but obtained through Mastery. *Bitty Shadow Bro: Similar to the Dragonling but with a few differences. The damage remains the same until its ability kicks in. It has a special ability to increase Movement Speed, Attack Speed, and Damage drastically but with the chance of 25% of the ability setting off when defeating an enemy. Recommended for player doing damage to large groups of enemies to increase the chance to activate the ability. *Shield Servitor: A nice defensive ally that increases survivability, even on higher difficulty. Although the Prowling Shadow/Samantha ally is more useful for surviving enemies, this ally can still be useful if the player does not have either ally. *Chronomancer Qubesly: Not recommended for damage but helps in decreasing cooldowns for mining purposes. Use if you don't have the Lil Burgie. *Lil Burgie: Use this if you have it. Equivelant to Chronomancer Qubesly, but physical damage instead of magic. Only available sometimes though. Skill Usage *Spam your boomerang as much as you can and catch it whenever you can. *Don't always rely on the ultimate to replenish your cooldowns and/or health, the ability is completely random and can harm the player if used in that way. *'Big Bomb' does lots of damage, but it takes a long time for it to explode. Drop it early in the fight and then bait the enemies to maximize your chances of landing it. *'Big Bomb' has the ability to destroy traps such as Fireball and Flamethrowers. Plant them near those traps to destroy them. *'Big Bomb' specializes in destroying weak monsters, some examples include boss buffs and trash mobs. Beware of *Teleporting monsters can make you miss all your skills since all of them are not targetable (excluding Quichiks). Fire your skills after he teleports to land lots of skills. *Bosses with Thorns can greatly harm when taking advantage of the Boomeranger's Passive, dealing lots of hits while the bosses' ability is active can cause extreme damage. *Bosses with the Frost Buff can hinder the Boomeranger's Attack Speed and loose advantage of the Passive. Costumes Video Gallery Boomeranger.png boomeranger-bomb.jpg boomeranger-rang.jpg boomeranger-urns.jpg boomeranger.jpg boomeranger_blog_header-720x322.jpg trove-boomeranger-out.jpg out-now_blog_header-720x322.jpg Trivia *Originally, the class was named the Adventurer until the Monster Bash Preview, where it was changed to Boomeranger. *When this class was first introduced in a Friday stream, the development team gave the name Tink to this class. The name is a mix between "Trove" and "Link." The design and unique abilities is all a reference to Link from The Legend of Zelda series. *The Boomerangers' dance reference is the "Dancing Bug" from Adventure Time. *Players believe that the Boomeranger is not affiliated with any sort of Biome theme because of how it is mainly an "adventurer" that roams the world of Trove and have various abilities that suit various landscapes. *There is currently a glitch with him when if you have no equipment with Boomeranger and you switch from Candy Barbarian to Boomeranger, he will have dual wielding swords, although they do not attack. *In The Class Preview Video when the Boomeranger says "Its almost like a Link To The Past" its a reference to the Super Nintendo Entertainment System Game The Legend of Zelda A Link to the Past History *May, 2015 Monster Bash Update: Class Introduced Category:Classes Category:Ranged Category:Melee Category:Bow User Category:Sword User Category:Peaceful Hills Category:Boomeranger